


1AM

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: “You knocked on my door at one in the morning to cuddle?”





	

Stiles was just on the verge of falling asleep when he heard three quick knocks on the front door.

He opened his eyes, blinking at his dark bedroom, unsure if he’d imagined the sound or not. His dad was on the late shift at the station and literally _never_ forgot his keys and Stiles wasn’t exactly expecting any other visitors at – he glanced sleepily at his clock, red numbers blurry until he focused – almost 1am on a Tuesday.

He’d just let his eyes slip shut again when the knock sounded again. With a groan, he sat up and swung his legs out of bed, rubbing a hand across his eyes. He checked his phone as he got to his feet. No new messages. If it was an emergency, Scott would’ve got in touch with him. 

He left his room, grabbing his bat on the way out, and went downstairs. The wooden floors were cold beneath his feet as he crossed the hall to the front door. He hesitated for a split second. He doubted a bad guy would be polite enough to knock first, but these days, he wasn’t taking any chances. He left the door locked and flicked on the porch light, peeling the curtain over the hall window back slightly to peer out, just in time to see Jackson turn away to jog down the steps.

Stiles made quick work of the locks, pulling the door open. “Jacks?”

Jackson half turned, his hands jammed into the pockets of his sleep shorts so they pulled down on his hips. He took in Stiles’ rumpled sweats and hair. “I woke you up.”

“Well, yeah, dude. It is,” Stiles lifted his wrist as if to look at his watch, remembering at the last second that he’d taken it off before his shower. He blinked at the freckle on his wrist bone, a yawn splitting his words as he finished, “Like, one in the morning.”

The corners of Jackson’s mouth pulled up slightly. “Doesn’t usually mean you’re asleep.”

Stiles flashed a quick smile back, conceding the point. “What’s up?”

Jackson finally turned fully. He’d thrown on a cardigan over a tank top and a pair of sneakers, and there were bags under his eyes. He glanced over Stiles’ shoulder. 

“Can I come in?”

Stiles nodded, stepping aside and opening the door wider. He realized he was still clutching the bat and he leaned it against the wall by the door as Jackson stepped inside. He shut the door behind him, locking up. He didn’t comment on the amount of locks and bolts and Stiles was grateful for that.

For a moment, they just stood there in the dark hallway, looking at each other. Jackson had showered at some point, washed the gel out of his hair, and it looked soft and fluffy. Stiles’ hands itched with the urge to run his fingers through it.

“So, uh, you want a drink or anything?”

Instead of answering, Jackson stepped forward, easily pinning Stiles against the staircase with his body. He lifted his hands, cradling Stiles’ face gently as he pressed their mouths together.

They’d only been on a handful of dates so far, each one ending with a kiss but never going further. Now, though, Stiles made a soft sound and slid his own fingers into Jackson’s hair, tugging him closer as he kissed him back. In the quietness of the hallway, he could hear their breaths, the quiet rasp of Jackson’s lips against Stiles’ chapped ones. The soft little sound Jackson made when Stiles opened his mouth to the gentle press of his tongue seemed as loud as a gunshot in the silence. 

He was vaguely aware of Jackson’s hands drifting down his body, ghosting over his ass before he gripped Stiles’ hips, pulling him towards the stairs. It was a slow climb, Stiles gracelessly feeling his way up the steps one at a time backwards, not letting his mouth fall away from Jackson’s as he followed, unbuttoning his cardigan and shoving it off his shoulders as they entered Stiles’ bedroom. Jackson nudged the door shut with his foot and let the sweater pool on the floor, his shoes ending up discarded by Stiles’ desk as he urged Stiles backwards towards the bed. They fell on it in a tangle of limbs, Jackson keeping his weight off Stiles even as he pressed the length of their bodies together, a hot, maddening press of cloth and skin as Jackson pressed messy kisses down Stiles’ jaw, teeth scraping across his neck in a way that sent Stiles’ pulse hammering. Jackson’s hand slid under Stiles’ shirt, scrunching it up before he slid his palm down his stomach, skimming over the trail of hair leading into his sweatpants. Clever fingers started to peel back the waistband and Stiles tried to focus.

“Wait,” he managed, and Jackson stopped instantly, eyes dark as he looked down at him. Stiles licked his lips, swallowing. “This isn’t why you came here.”

Because he _knew_ Jackson and he knew this wasn’t an early morning booty call. Something passed over Jackson’s face and then the tension in his shoulders just melted away. He dropped his head to press his face against Stiles’ shoulder. They lay like that for a few minutes, catching their breath, before Jackson rolled to lie next to Stiles. He shifted to his side and Stiles spooned him, stroking his thumb over Jackson’s heart as he kissed the nape of his neck. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Jackson muttered. “I needed to see you. Needed to hold you.”

Stiles smiled softly. “You knocked on my door at one in the morning to cuddle?”

“Problem with that?”

Stiles’ smile widened. “Not at all.” He nuzzled into Jackson’s shoulder. “Cuddling is good. Cuddling is _great_.”

Jackson was quiet for a while. When he spoke, his voice was quieter, barely breaking the silence of the room. “I have nightmares, sometimes. Always different. But I always wake up feeling...like I’ve lost you. I love you and I’m going to lose you.”

Stiles closed his eyes, heart aching. That was definitely something he could relate to. Nightmares. Being terrified of going to sleep. Feeling like he was going to lose the people he loved. He pressed his palm flat over Jackson’s chest, grounding him, letting him feel the heat and weight of him against his back. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. “You couldn’t get rid of me all those years I was nothing more than a pain in your ass, what makes you think you can get rid of me now?”

“You’re still a pain in my ass,” Jackson muttered.

Stiles snorted, pressing his cold toes against Jackson’s ankle. “Dick.” He skimmed his nose along Jackson’s shoulder. “I mean it, though. You’re not going to lose me. I won’t let that happen.”

Jackson shifted to take Stiles’ hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, and Stiles smiled, closing his eyes.

“I love you too, by the way,” he added after a couple of minutes. “Just in case I didn’t mention it.”

Jackson practically radiated smugness. “I know.” 

“Dick,” Stiles repeated, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
